134857-one-ws-veterans-view-on-the-ftp-rollout
Content ---- ---- The fact that it's free to play is what makes me ignore those naysayers. The problem a year ago was that you hit a massive brick wall at endgame, along with some bugs and balance problems throughout. People were discouraged, and they weren't going to keep a sub fee up for discouragement. When it launched they had to bring up extra realms to accomodate demand, and then those servers ended up not being necessary, thus the rumors of "dead city" servers propagated. But now the paywall is down, and the gameplay is even better than ever. The problems they're having can only be temporary, and Carbine's F2P model is more fair than any other MMO's I've seen. This game deserves to be played, and it'll get its day in the sun. I guarantee it. | |} ---- ---- I don't know enough about how the game is set up to handle players and servers and the current lag, queue times and disconnects to know whether opening another server would remedy the issues Enitzu as perhaps it is something other than server load causing the issue? One thing I do know for certain is that this is not intentional and I have a difficult time believing that it was even foreseen. While I would like to see more information posted from Carbine on the issues we are seeing and potential fixes and an eta for improvement, they just might not have these answers and may be so busy working to put out all the major fires that they are in over their heads right now. Again, it doesn't take a fanboy or white knight to realize that this is just a game and we all have real life and other games and things to do until the issues are fixed. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think anyone disagrees that there are huge issues with the rollout. What we don't know is what the actual issues and causes are. I don't know if Carbine has third party vendors responsible for things like servers, databases, coding...ect that could be directly involved with the issues we are seeing or if they sourced out some of the other work due to those huge employee cuts we saw last October. I also don't know of we can simply point the finger of blame at Carbine because for all we know those holding the purse strings (not Carbine) gave no choice in the rollout date and carbine might have been screaming for more time saying they were not ready as this is exactly what happened with the original launch. The devs were surprisingly transparent on the original cbt forums that they felt they needed more time but their hands were tied by those holding the purse strings and the game would launch anyway. I don't disagree that the servers should just be taken down and worked on until fixed but can you imagine the screaming that would take place if they did this? Telling people to wait is the answer right now. And for those really frustrated with a laggy system or some of the other issues I might even suggest they don't log in for a few days.Granted, if we had a magic genie lamp we could just wish all the problems away this instant but we have to be realistic so patience and waiting until issues are fixed is the only answer right now. Don't get me wrong, I am not thrilled with the issues, I just do not take them personally and when the lag or DCs get too bad, I just log off and go about life. Although the issues have been fairly bad, I have managed to play enough Wildstar battlegrounds over the last few days that I secured all my new pvp gear, enhanced all but one of the pieces, and have most of my runes done. Did I have continuous lag and DCs during and after the battlegrounds, yes but some of us actually started making light of the situation (like running around hands in the air spamming a keybind and nothing happening only to die a miserable death) as we played. I had a lot of battlegrounds (4 in a row once) that after considerable time playing the match the system would crash sending me to a login screen resulting in no rewards for my time and a penalty wait of 9 minutes for leaving the match- and only if I could get back into the game. ;) Although the issues are frustrating, the game is still playable for many people- it just takes a certain level of tolerance and understanding and knowing whether you can handle the frustration in trying to play right now or should walk away and check back later. | |} ---- Most of the F2P players haven't played, barely played, or played with extreme lag. What topic other than the game being broken should they be posting about? Maybe when the game is working they'll calm down and focus on important things like how cute their Chua/Aurin looks in their level 10 gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Nobody is saying it isn't and I'm sure most of us are just as frustrated as the next. The main thing most of us are pointing out is that the behavior of many of the people posting on the forums these days is toxic and out of hand. None of us are saying people shouldn't be concerned with the game or upset at all, but being downright verbally abusive and throwing your money that you spent in their faces doesn't fix a problem because they are already working hard to get this fixed. I'm sure if the community team had an answer outside of "we're doing maintenance in a few hours for this long," we would have gotten that by now. For now, we are just waiting on the engineers to isolate the root cause or causes and I'm sure once they know when an official fix is coming, they will let us know. They have been rather good at keeping us informed about things for a while now. Hell, it always amazes me every time I see things like this no matter how long I've been playing MMOs and I've been playing MMOs for 10 years now. The posts themselves aren't amazing to me as I've seen it all before, but every year, there is a new counter to someone trying to talk someone into being reasonable and to calm down. It's like every year, people are getting angrier. You would think it was the end of the world for some people. You know what's funny? People were mad at Carbine and NCSoft for a lack of advertisement for a long time, telling them they need to advertise more and all this and how their lack of advertisement is the reason the first launch didn't get as many people as other games etc. Now, when they make big hype, I see posts like this lol. While I agree with your point of quietly announcing F2P, I just find it amusing the contrast of opinions pre and post f2p launch xD | |} ---- ??? My post wasn’t about players not posting about the issues or having a legitimate reason to be frustrated, it was about those that rage about a struggling rollout with overly dramatic angry doom and gloom posts exhibiting nothing but overzealous negativity about every aspect of this game coupled with threats of leaving. Even though I haven't found too many of the venting posts actually constructive as far as bringing awareness to a problem no one knew existed or the revelation of people being frustrated as a new concept, I don’t have an issue with the majority of players complaining about issues as I can relate to many of the things they are saying. It is the small segment that are trolling and toxic I was addressing and it is fairly obvious as you look through the forum who these people are. If a post has nothing but negativity and anger and bashing and you glance at their other postings and see a history of the toxicity, this is probably the crowd I was addressing. I did not say I was ‘surprised’ by the forum wars only that the people that rage amaze me- perhaps I was simply brought up in a better environment regarding social etiquette and not making myself look like a raging bully in public so this is an ongoing curiosity for me? No Lovecraft Jones I have witnessed this sort of stuff for years and will always continue to be ‘amazed’ by the caliber of person that spews rage over insignificant things on a public forum but perhaps I should have said ‘always amazes me’. Did my post somehow give you the impression that I thought all was well with my satisfaction with the rollout of ftp when I specifically stated regarding whether I was happy with the extend of the issues a ‘hell no’? This post wasn't about people not having a right to feel frustrated as I stated this was 'understandable' and acknowledged being frustrated myself. My post wasn't about constructively posting about the rollout issues or how the issues negatively impacted someone. My post was regarding this being a fairly new game released a little over a year ago with a major rollout of new material and transition from sub to ftp and the 'ragers' that feel the need to fill the forum with angry, raging, threatening, unproductive (and often misleading) posts. Although we all have a right to be frustrated, I think we just need to keep the context of the severity of this frustration in mind- this is a game. Ya, first sentence was for you. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hahaha someone got salty! Your post is also unproductive. | |} ---- Please don't twist my words, killing things in a game is not the same as tactlessly venting real emotions of exaggerated anger and hostility on a public forum when something rather insignificant in their life (like game time) does not go their way. And yes, it seriously makes me wonder how people like this (the ragers not those that simply complain about the issues in a constructive matter) handle things in real life when something does not go their way. One would hope much differently but if I were a betting person I don't think I would like the odds. ;) Again, nowhere have I suggested that people need to stop discussing the issues. Shaking a finger right back at you for twisting my words into something that was not said or implied. | |} ---- Again, not complaining about complainers, making statements about unproductive raging posts filled with toxic hatred spew. But thank you for complaining about what you thought was a complaining post about complainers?Good job :wacko: | |} ---- ---- Not salty, it was light and humorous sarcasm- I think it went over your head though. :( None of my posts have been unproductive- not even the two directly to you attempting to explain what you are reading. I enjoy helping others. | |} ---- ---- Here's the plan, tell your friends to go back to whatever they used to play, and you keep playing cause you're happy with what you're playing. I think convincing others to play a game is pointless, especially if they're ready to form opinions based on issues caused during the model change launch, rather than actual time spent doing things in the game. I also find that when you try to bring people into a game they already seem to dislike, they end up just making you feel worse about what you enjoy. Edited October 1, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- There are some that suggest that there has been at 'least' 3 world wars with the Cold war and Napoleonic wars (I don't even necessarily agree WW I fits the definition and definitely do not think the Cold war does at all but hey the term is subjective) so to play it safe, I went with IV. Edited October 1, 2015 by Gaber | |} ---- Eh, I know people IRL who are absolute dicks in LoL and various other places on the internet who manage to handle IRL alright. I think the raging helps them to vent so they don't go crazy IRL. So I guess I just have evidence to the contrary. The whole thing just reminded me of that one thread in the Lore forums about whether the Dominion is as evil and everyone assumes. Eventually, people would pop up that imply all the players on that side must have something clearly wrong with them to play such a faction. I took the time to reread the OP and I suppose you got me there. I suppose I got a bit lost in the length of your OP. Just felt like you were more complaining about the rage than saying it's okay to discuss issues. Like what would be an example of discussing the issues constructively vs just raging. I get the feeling some posters just want to disregard any thread that complains about anything ever and I apologize if that has clouded my view of your thread. Though I'm still going to shake my finger at you because I find it humorous. | |} ---- ---- I didn't stop reading there, but my boss had an issue with me reading beyond a paragraph and he looks pretty upset. My real life sprint still uses resources so I can't run away. Advise. Edited October 1, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- ---- https://twitter.com/WildStarOps https://twitter.com/WildStar https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/forum/98-server-status/ | |} ---- ---- Yes, please continue explaining how there is no excuse because of a beta. Beta is totally the same load on the server as Live. You clearly know everything. | |} ---- What does this have to do with the thread I created regarding the ragers that come on the forums bashing and doing nothing productive just filling posts with hatred and anger? I didn't start this thread to discuss how Carbine handled the rollout or how the issues might impact the returning or starting player base but there are probably a few threads out there for this. Did you have something to add regarding the topic of this thread? | |} ---- ---- no thats what the stress test and week of open beta is for ...hell that would have explained the day one problems but after 3 days ...the fact that realms dont even load in is not a minor problem ...im not saying the game is bad ...but given that their FTP relaunch was to fix a sinking ship (you can look at NCSofts corporate finacials to see it was dying) this was a terrible exercise. | |} ---- ---- But details details.... did you get the win and a Walatiki bag? ;) Edited October 1, 2015 by Gaber | |} ---- Mehmz, you might already know and follow this but a good place for some additional details as to what is going on can sometimes be found via the dev tracker. This will show you posts made by the developers and you can link to the thread for additional information. For example, there is an issue with moving the objective tracker now in game and a dev replied so we know the issue is known, we know it is being worked on and I think the thread even had a workaround posted by one of the players. Just click on the developer tracker at the top of the site next to the forum tab or go here: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/devtracker/ Edited October 1, 2015 by Gaber | |} ---- ---- Well, it's a free to play game that's actually unplayable at the moment for many people. I don't think it's people being grumpy or funky for no reason: the point is COMPETITION IN THIS AREA IS FIERCE. If something doesn't work first time, it seldom gets a second chance. If you can't actually get in to play the thing and try it at the time when it's advertised, and precisely when there could be a big buzz, well - people have short attention spans, and there are other games, plenty of other games. I think that's probably the worry. From what little I've been able to play of it so far, Wildstar does look like a fun game, with some great art design, gameplay design, animation, etc.,etc. There's some good stuff here. But it had a poor rollout first time round, and it looks like it's got a poor rollout this time round. That doesn't happen twice without a reason. People are, after all, supposed to learn from their mistakes. It would be a shame, basically, if all the good stuff is overshadowed by the bad stuff - again. I think that's probably a big reason why lots of players are upset. | |} ---- I agree with you Ratstomper, I too believe the overwhelming majority of players although frustrated, are handling the situation well. I also do not have hard feelings toward anyone discussing or complaining about the issues as long as it is not an angry hate-filled manefesto type rant. It is a small but very toxic group that seems to be escalating lately that I addressed in my post but I agree with you, I think most of the players (both old and new) are handling the issues and frustration fairly well. | |} ---- ---- ---- Huh? | |} ----